Obligatory of Gensokyo
by Devilboy58
Summary: A war of putting Makai and Gensokyo, with an unknown region, under one ruling by an unknown force. All of the shrine maidens had been taken care of, and a few others had been handled with, there was little hope that Gensokyo could win a war. Or could they? Someone will be force to unlock the book once again, to win the war and put everything back to the way it was. Possible MariAli


**I have not written a story like this for a loooong time. This had been bugging my mind for a long time, and I finally got a chance to write it out. This also start my venture to other series apart from Pokemon. Anyway, here's the first chapter of the story I am planning to write. Sorry if the chapter seems pretty short, but it's a Prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: Touhou Project belongs to ZUN.**

* * *

Prologue: A Night to Sleep

It was another night in Gensokyo with not a trace of incident for a long time. The humans had turn to their homes for a good night sleep after a hard day at work while the youkai had started to relax and enjoy the cool night breeze. Some prefer to take a quick nap while others tend to their own personal stuffs. It was indeed just another quiet night, or so it was.

A battle broke out at the Moriya Shrine, located at the top of Youkai Mountain. Multiple flashing lights and multicoloured pallet pelted the surface of the shrine and the shrine itself. A figure was lying on the ground, unmoving and was covered in multiple bruises and cuts.

"Great Miracle;Yasaka's Divine Wind!" a spellcard was called out, with winds started to pick up and more coloured bullets appearing out of the magic circles. It indeed was a magical sight, but they weren't in any form of danmaku battle with anyone. No, it was someone who intent on taking them out, whom was dodging everything from the colour bullets and tornado with relatively ease.

"Sanae! Just escape and take Kanako to the Hakurei Shrine! I will dea- GAH!" Suwako got hit hard in the chest as she was sent flying towards the Moriya shrine, crashing through the wall and landing on one of the shelf. This stunned her completely, with Sanae firing bullets after bullets of coloured pellets at the unknown figure that had somehow remained unscathed.

"I came to finish my job, and I plan on doing it to perfection," the figure spoke, firing back some of her own pellets. This caused Sanae to take into defensive stance as she took the attack head on.

"Job? What sort of job does it required to take us out?! And who in Shintoism are you?" Sanae demanded, now firing her own barrage of bullets. Though the figure had suddenly disappeared to only reappear behind her.

"I came from somewhere you maidens had never heard of," with a single swift, the figure gave Sanae a hard hit on her back, sending her flying to one of the pillars. This caused the pillar to crumble upon impact, though fortunately Sanae wasn't buried under the pile of rubber.

"What do you mean somewhere we had never heard of? There's only Gensokyo, Makai, and a few other known places that we all knew!" Sanae tried to stand though it cause her to flinch from how much damage she had receive.

"How naive, guess I should not be surprise considering that you aren't the strongest shrine maiden around this part of Gensokyo," with a simple fling, a dart had pierce through Sanae's arm with great precision.

"Wha- what... what did you... inject... me with?" the chemical containing on the dart had work extremely fast, knocking out the Moriya maiden and causing her to slump back on the rubber. Turning back to face the 2 Goddess, one on the ground and another within the shrine, she toss out 2 more darts at them, making sure they won't be waking up any time soon.

"Mission accomplice," the figure spoke, to which a dark portal started to appear behind her. Soon, a figure appeared out of the dark portal with a smirk plastered of the face.

"Great work, a shrine maiden and 2 Goddess. I'd say, I'm rather impressed," the figure spoke, walking towards Sanae. Giving her foot a small nudge, the maiden remained motionless but otherwise, still breathing.

"I am honoured by your humble, my mistress," the girl bowed. "The potion created by our doctor proved to be extremely useless in taking out shrine maidens and goddess without failure."

"Ah, yes, the Slapen Potion. It works wonders, but be careful at who you aim, we only have limited quantity of darts that contained that substance. Now, tell me, who is next? And how many darts are left?" the mistress turned to inspect the battle scene around the shrine. It was not a pretty sight to see as the shrine was in need of a huge repair, with the ground having multiple holes caused by the constant cast of spells and bullets and a couple of pillars had fallen over.

"There are 5 left on hand, my mistress. As for the target, Suika Ibuki, Yukari Yakumo, Kasen Ibaraki, Byakuren Hijiri and Hakurei Reimu," she counted off.

"There is no need for targeting the border Youkai. From what I remember, she will be in slumber for a long time, long after we have done what we want to. As for the others, I think you can say that there's one of them hiding in the bush right now," the mistress pointed to one of the bush. Indeed, there were a pair of eyes watching them from afar.

"Tch, can't believe I got caught so easily," the red haired girl spoke, pushing herself out from her hiding spot. "Still, what business do you have in Gensokyo?" she asked, walking out from the bush with her spell cards at ready.

"Kasen Ibaraki, not much info had been known about you, but I heard that you regularly visits the Hakurei Shrine to train the maiden there. How nobel," the mistress spat, crossing her arms while the other figure took out a dart.

"I'd say, you did your research. But I am certain that you can't defeat me easily," Kasen got into battle stance, readying to call out her spell card. "Thunder Si- Urk!" without finishing to call her spell card out, she was hit in the leg with the same dart that took out the maiden and the goddesses. Within a couple of seconds, Kasen slump onto the ground.

"W-Who are... you people?" with those final words, she went into a deep sleep. The mistress and her servant just grin, walking back towards their portal. With one final glance at the wrecked place, she gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, how wondrous would it be to have almost all of the powerful girls to be taken out easily when the war starts," with that, the portal closed up and the place went into eerie silence. Nothing but the howling winds and birds flapping could be heard. It was only then Aya appears from her hiding spot, wondering how she got away when the mysterious mistress spotted Kasen so easily and not her.

"I-I need to warn Reimu... I need to warn everyone!" Aya flaps her wings, flying as fast as she could, towards the Hakurei Shrine. A war was going to happen, and with some of the strong girls had been taken out, she wasn't even sure if they could win if it broke out.

* * *

 **I guess that's it. I am starting this with something I had never done before. But since this is my first ever Touhou story, I hope I got everything down correctly.**


End file.
